


I like the way you move

by teaene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Drunk Dancing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, No music at all lol, Short & Sweet, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaene/pseuds/teaene
Summary: Kuroo baits Tsukki with a pair of dinosaur patterned headphones.





	I like the way you move

 

Kuroo woke up with his left arm dead, head throbbing. He hazily turned to the source of weight and discovered a blond boy curled up on his arm. A few long moments passed before Kuroo registered who he was, what happened last night, and how he got here. 

_ Shiiiitt.  _

It was by pure chance that Kuroo met the boy on his arm. On a whim, he decided to try out a new bar not too far from his house. From the outside the bar appeared small, but surprisingly, it had a good-sized dance floor. What was even better, were the acoustics and the music. The drinks and finger food were standard fare, but what made him return was the lone blond boy at the counter. On that particular day Kuroo saw him, was with his college friends, Bokuto and Sawamura. Sawamura was in a slump because he wouldn’t be able to see his boyfriend for a while. On Bokuto’s suggestion to cheer him up, Kuroo suggested this gem of a place for a change of pace. 

Not particularly listening to Bokuto’s jabbering about his visit to an owl sanctuary with his boyfriend Akaashi, Kuroo had leaned back and gave the entire place a sweeping glance.  

His eyes met the tall boy. It was probably a trick of the light, reflecting off his glasses, for the boy did not react. It soon became clear that the boy wasn’t looking at him at all. He was simply staring off in the same direction his body was facing. The look of absolute boredom on his face made him irresistibly fascinating to Kuroo. Why on earth would someone even linger at a place they found boring, was what he had thought. He forgot about this a while later when Bokuto wanted to try out his crazy new dance moves. Kuroo never knew it was possible to get an actual stomach ache from laughing so much.   

_ Damn. His eyelashes are long.  _ Kuroo never had the chance to take a good look at his face except now, unobscured by glasses. 

Kuroo never thought about him until the next few visits to the bar alone. There he was again, as if he was suffering from ennui. Then Kuroo saw it: he was actually  _ enjoying _ the music, tapping his long fingers to the beat and bobbing his head. All those times Kuroo had seen him at the counter, in the entire night he was there, the boy never moved from his seat at the counter once, even to mingle at the dance floor. Kuroo had tried the rope-pull move once in his direction-when he thought the boy was looking straight at him-but it was another stranger who rose up to his invitation. He didn’t want to brag but he was quite popular with the ladies. 

It was strange to Kuroo that the boy came to just listen to music. One can listen to music anywhere, like in the comfort of his home, for instance. In fact, the boy always had a pair of headphones around his neck. Kuroo had shrugged off his failed attempt to get the boy on the dance floor that day, and continued dancing with strangers. 

Really, it was just happenstance Kuroo was proven wrong. The boy  _ did _ dance when he was drunk. Kuroo remembered laughing out loud in realization then, as he saw the boy shuffle off to the dance floor albeit unsteadily. His moves, however, were far from lackluster. In fact, it was just too damn sexy as he swayed, body rolled, moonwalked, and turned to the slow song playing. He had a small audience who were entranced, gasping audibly at his sleek movements. It pulled Kuroo to the dance floor, next to him. 

The boy had given him a sideways glance, as if sizing him up. He tilted his head up, exposing his long neck, running a hand through his hair and sliding it down his body, and rolled his hips. His moves were enticing and sensual yet something his gaze made it seem snobby, and Kuroo felt a smidge of irritation. Then his next words melted it away. 

“I wanted to dance with you for while now. You’re very good,” the boy had leaned in and spoke directly to Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo was pleasantly surprised but he wasn’t about to lose in sexy moves to him. So there and then, they had a dance off. 

The music had changed; the beat was faster, bass thumping, and their audience became fellow dancers. The floor became crowded but it didn’t matter. Kuroo was locked in the boy’s intense gaze and he knew that it was only the two of them that mattered. Moving in a small circle, their feet were in perfect sync as they turned and slid back to back. The blond boy had grabbed his wrist on the turn and pulled him in, so closely that their breaths mingled. Kuroo felt his chest tighten when the mysterious boy came  _ so close _ to his lips, and was sorely disappointed when he pulled away. That singular touch and tease was a technique Kuroo often used when he wanted to score drinks, and when used on him by this boy he felt a wave of inexplicable desire. 

He saw the corner of the boy’s lips turn up just very slightly, as if inviting him to follow as he backed away, into the dancing crowd. Kuroo moved forwards to follow him but he was a step too slow; the boy had eluded him when he finally exited the crowd. 

Kuroo also discovered that when the boy wasn’t drunk, he was really unapproachable. 

“Heeeyy, you’re here again, Tsukki.” Kuroo clapped the boy on the back. 

“Please don’t refer to me by that name,” the boy frowned. He stirred his drink, clearly not offering any conversation. 

“So,  _ Tsukishima _ , wanna head to the club a few blocks from here? They’ve got a bigger dance floor and everything,” Kuroo had invited. 

“No thanks.” 

“It’ll be fun!” Kuroo persuaded.

He merely took a sip of his drink in reply. Kuroo had felt a little frustrated at that; he wanted to show off his new dance mate at the club, mainly to Bokuto and Sawamura. They had taken a liking to the other place and didn’t come to this bar with him as often anymore. But if Tsukishima wasn’t moving, Kuroo wasn’t going anywhere either. 

“Say, Tsukki, why do you come here anyway?” Kuroo rested his elbowed on the countertop, looking at the dance floor. He had been itching to ask this question for a while. 

Tsukishima did not reply again, taking another sip. 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. He wanted to press the matter but he had a feeling that he would not get a reply anyway. “Alright then, I’m heading to the dance floor. See you there?” 

Tsukishima made a noncommittal sound as Kuroo left. It always felt lonely when Tsukishima refused his invitation, despite the many other bodies in the crowded space. Feeling slightly reckless, Kuroo had accepted a few drinks from strangers. He had forgotten about his painful rejection and was clearly enjoying himself now.  

As Kuroo’s dancing became wilder and sensual, he had caught the attention of a woman in a tight dress. She went up to Kuroo, placing her hands on his waist and swaying in time. Kuro reciprocated. Their bodies were pushed together by the crowd. Moving and swaying as one, Kuroo found his hands on the woman’s hips; her hands were caressing his back. They grinded and Kuroo pulled her closer. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her alluring scent. The woman had giggled, and threw her arms around Kuroo. At this, Kuroo knew he had his prize, but he wasn’t interested in her. He just wanted to see if Tsukishima would react.  

Well, Tsukishima had left, apparently. He was nowhere on the dance floor nor at any of the seats. Though knowing it was rude of him, Kuroo made a hasty excuse and left. He barely escaped, nearly getting a slap in the face. Kuroo knew he was to blame but he didn’t care. He only had eyes for Tsukishima.  

Yet it seems, that episode did not go unnoticed. He would sometimes catch Tsukishima glaring from his seat at the counter when other girls came too close to him. Still Tsukishima declined the offer to dance. Other times, Tsukishima would have already disappeared. 

Least to say, Kuroo was quite disappointed. 

Clearly, the boy was equally interested in him. Kuroo did not understand why his charms failed time and again on him. They obviously worked, and sometimes too well, when Kuroo was chased a couple blocks when he left the bar. He had to take another route to throw them off his trail before circling back to his apartment. At least, they seemed to have forgotten about him even if Kuroo came across them in the same bar, or more fortunately, they never appeared in front of him ever again. 

A few months must have passed since Kuroo wanted Tsukishima. Even then their relationship, or lack of, was at an impasse.  

Alright then, if the moon won’t come to Kuroo, Kuroo will go to the moon. Indeed, it was nearly a tough feat as getting to the orbiting moon, but Kuroo succeeded. Hence the boy sleeping on his arm right now.  

“Hey, Tsukki, I challenge you to a drinking contest!” Kuroo had declared. He immediately ordered them shots. Tsukishima was mildly surprised as usual, and didn’t want to partake in Kuroo’s unexpected demand. Kuroo immediately made him an offer he could not refuse: to buy him the latest model of Sony’s headphones which had a dinosaur motif. Tsukishima had unwittingly let slip his penchant for dinos once, when he was particularly drunk, among other information.

Tsukishima had taken the bait. Though, it wasn’t clear who had won the drinking contest after the fifteenth vodka shot. Somehow Kuroo had paid his bill ( _ wait, was it a tab?) _ and they both had arrived at the dance club, where Kuroo proudly and drunkenly showed off  _ his _ Tsukishima. 

“Look at my lovely boy!” He had crowed triumphantly into Bokuto’s face. Bokuto just laughed and clapped him hard on the back, which under the influence of alcohol, did not hurt at all. They thereupon drank  _ more _ , provided by his friends ( _ damn you, Bokuto and Sawamura! _ ) and somehow, ended up kissing. With a lot of tongue. 

Kuroo vaguely remembered them making out quite intensely. Their bodies were glued together and somehow their shirts had came off, flung forgotten on the chair. At one point Kuroo was faintly annoyed at having to tilt his neck up, so he made Tsukishima sit on a chair-they had stopped dancing at some point-and continued making out. Kuroo had straddled Tsukishima’s thighs, resting his arms on his broad shoulders, and plucked off his glasses. Ignoring Tsukishima’s incoherent protest Kuroo had stuck his tongue into his mouth, exploring the moist boozy hole to shut him up. After a while Tsukishima had relaxed and started to kiss him back, sliding his hands up his back.   

Somehow they got home. But most of the night after that was a blank. Did they have sex? A quick sweep of the room, as far as Kuroo could see without moving his arm, he didn’t see any opened condom or lube lying around; sheets weren’t crusty- _ wait there they are _ . 

Just slightly out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted the residual evidence of their coitus. Kuroo slowly remembered what they did last night. 

He had pulled Tsukishima towards him as he fell purposefully onto the bed, relishing the full weight of Tsukishima bearing down on him, pressing into him. Kuroo pushed his hand inside Tsukishima’s jeans, reaching for his round, firm ass, and gave it a squeeze. Tsukishima had gasped at that. He had pushed at Kuroo’s chest in reaction, to reposition himself so he could grind on his hips. Licking his lips quickly, Kuroo had started sucking on Tsukishima’s neck while still groping his ass. 

_ Yep. I left a mark.  _

They necked for a bit before Kuroo flipped them; the boy was now on his back. His eyes were half closed and he lay panting. Kuroo caressed his cheek and trailed his hand down his chest. He had stopped at his nipple, flicking it lightly and Tsukishima had twitched and gasped sharply. He felt a bulge rising up, pushing against his, and when Kuroo grazed the pink nib with his lips he moved his hips firmly against Tsukishima’s. His moans grew increasingly sensuous and loud as Kuroo increased his pressure, sucking a nib and pinching the other. 

Their pants grew unbearably tight and they fumbled to free each other. Tsukishima had yanked down Kuroo’s pants with surprising intensity. He pushed Kuroo down and grinded forcefully, shaking the bed. Kuroo moaned in pleasure at the friction. Tsukishima had his eyes closed, panting in rhythm with the thrusts, and Kuroo very badly wanted to put it in. He drew a finger down the valley of the boy’s ass, pressing at the puckered rim. Tsukishima angled his back and pushed against his finger. 

“L-lube,” he had breathed; Kuroo quickly dug out his stash from the side drawer. Tsukishima had grabbed a condom, ripped it open, and slipped one on Kuroo’s erection, grabbed another and slipped it on his. 

Well, Kuroo had to help him as his fingers kept slipping on the packaging. He had chuckled at that and it made Tsukishima all the more determined to do it himself. Generously spreading the cool liquid on his fingers, Kuroo had tipped Tsukishima over to play with his balls, while Tsukishima still stubbornly attempted to put the condom on without help. 

He slid one finger into the tight hole, which immediately clamped down harder. “Relax. I won’t force you if you say no,” Kuroo said softly. He moved his finger that was already inside, feeling for the pleasure spot. Tsukishima moaned when he moved it slightly to the left. His hips twitched and Kuroo knew he had found it. Probing further caused him to moan louder. Kuroo pushed in another finger, slowly stretching the hole.

Remembering how Tsukishima reacted when he played with his nipple, Kuroo leaned forward and licked it teasingly. Tsukishima arched his back, squeezing Kuroo’s fingers, and a sultry cry escaped his lips. His stomach was slightly sticky with precum; Tsukishima was close. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima towards him with surprising force. 

“Hey, I’m gonna put it in.” Tsukishima nodded, eyes still shut. Kuroo sucked in his breath at how  _ warm _ and  _ tight  _ it was. Rocking slowly, he savoured the connection. Tsukishima had half opened his eyes, gazing at him, intoxicated on pleasure. He licked his lips lustily and thrusted against Kuroo, pushing to go faster and harder. 

Tsukishima tilted his head back, exposing his neck, moaning as he climaxed, cum pooled in his belly button while most of it spilled onto the bed messily. Kuroo was almost there; he continued thrusting, arching his own back. The bed creaked noisily as Kuroo moved vigorously, and he climaxed, pulling out, and flopping on the bed next to Tsukishima. 

They turned to faced each other, sharing a long kiss. They must have fell asleep soon after they mopped themselves up with tissue.

_Aw crap. When he wakes up, it’s all going to be over._ _I mean, I remember what we did but who knows how he’ll feel…_

Kuroo could feel a different headache coming on, half hangover induced, half guilt. His head throbbed with events of last night. He had baited him and made him drink a lot, dragged him to another club, and drank some more, started making out with him, and then humped him like there was no tomorrow. 

_ Yep. I have screwed, so now I am screwed.  _

The moment of truth came when Tsukishima woke up. Kuroo took a moment to revel in his cute bleary face before steeling himself for rejection.

_ Here it comes. _

“H-hey, Tsukishima.” 

“Hey,” Tsukishima yawned. “Can I use your bathroom?” 

“Sure.” Kuroo flopped back down on bed.  _ That was more normal than I thought. _ Kuroo waited, lost in thought.  _ Well, he’ll have to come back in here to grab his clothes before leaving. Maybe he just wants to be clean first before dumping me or something, you know- _

“Kuroo. Kuroo.” Tsukishima had been calling his name for a few times. “Don’t tell me you’re hungover?” A smile played on his lips. 

“Huh? Yeah, a bit.” Kuroo sat back up. 

“That means I win the bet then.” Tsukishima grinned, reaching out a hand to pull him out of bed. “Come on. You’re buying me headphones after we have breakfast.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading until the end! I hope you liked the story.  
> I love all constructive feedback, so feel free to comment! 
> 
> I wanted to write something for Valentine's but ended up not doing that. So I wrote this for International Fanworks Day! Totally not a drabble though. 
> 
> Also my initial idea ran away from me again as the writing progressed.
> 
> Edit: beta-ed and updated content. Which means I have to change the rating.... hahaha.


End file.
